The Intruder
by erasedrainbow
Summary: Rukia thinks about her intrusion into Ichigo's life. IchiRuki ONESHOT


**Title: The Intruder**

**Fandom: BLEACH**

**Characters: Ichigo/Rukia**

**Rating: G**

**Summary: Rukia thinks about her intrusion into Ichigo's life.**

**Author's note: She lies deep in thoughts in the scary white tower XD**

**x.x.x.X.X.x.x.x.x**

I intruded in his life, and changed it forever.

I felt as if I had been the one to give him the heavy burden he now carry in my place, the duty I had left to save him, had now turned its back against the original purpose.

He risks his life by bearing that duty, yet I believed I gave him the powers to save him.

I knew he had the strength to carry out the task the moment I looked into the eyes. They were filled with hope, strength and the will to save his family.

I still felt like I intruded into the life I wasn't supposed to.

I had mingled with the wrong people, and got tangled in this web of confusions.

I decided to save him in that split second, it ended up with me handing over my powers, but he knew the risk of the forsaken duty I had left him to bear.

I had run into him, trying to save him merely for duty, not I realize there's so much more to feelings than duty. My life inside his proved that people interact and mingle, but inside this tower I feel cold.

I feel as lonely in this tower, having to always wear that mask of grace outside.

I am Kuchiki Rukia, and I was trained to be cold, to prove of my social status.

Since the day I was given this power, I had changed into someone different, under the protection of my cold brother, I never felt warmth, love or had friends that truly was based from care anymore.

I would gladly turn back time, but I am ready to face this execution.

For me, this is merely a solution to my longing of freedom, to finally be able to let go of the mask I've worn so long.

I fought as a duty, a sense of respect and sincerity towards the people that raised my status above others, the people that showed others that I had powers.

Long time had passed since I had wanted their sympathy, when I had looked longingly at the shinigamis, wanting to be one of them.

Now I am one, a lost one.

I had believed of shinigamis as heroes, heroes that people valued who had good lives.

Now all I felt was the shame, the shame of the feeling less duty I had carried as a burden. 

People I once knew, and was able to talk with now look at me as an outsider, I was not the Rukia from Rukongai, and I was now Kuchiki Rukia, the graceful lady who was taken into the Kuchiki family.

Within the world I entered, I was casted as an outsider as well, bound to so many laws and mingling with cold faces.

I was not the feeling-bound child anymore, I grew to be a statue of fear, a statue everyone had to respect, a name everyone fears. Yet the career that gave me the chance to shine only made me feel dull and cold inside.

I had lost my friends, and they never seemed to care.

I hadn't felt so much wanted until I came to Ichigo's world, barging into his life and guiding him on how to take care of the job I passed on him.

I became carefree, I was not the calm and graceful Rukia my brother taught me to be, I was plain Kuchiki Rukia, the 'sweet' high school student. At first I had stayed with him and helped him from the sense of duty I always carried, and I caught on him as a 'friend', but we were friends, eventually.

I had lived inside a golden cage, until the day I risked everything to face destiny. The day I met Kurosaki Ichigo.

I stifled laughter when I remember the days I spent with him, The days when I felt free of the burden, yet I feel the need to take care of someone, and my duty became feeling bound once more.

I looked outside the window as I heard the warning sirens go off. They were intruders, like me, who had intruded into Kurosaki Ichigo's life. I had realized, intruders can change you, for the better, and guide you, like strangers in the rain. In hope and fear, I felt the need to cry for this intruder. I had one name in mind.

"_Ichigo…_"

**x.x.x.X.X.x.x.x.x**

**A/N: I hope you liked it XD Please leave some reviews!! Sorry that it was so short. By the way, I'm in need of a beta; if you're interested, email me. You can find my email on my profile.**

**.(e).r.AS.e.(d)..(r).AI.n.BO.(w).**

**February 2007**


End file.
